disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Hook/Gallery/Films
Images of Captain Hook in motion picture productions. ''Peter Pan Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2106.jpg|"Blast that Peter Pan!" Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2192.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2585.jpg|After shooting the crewman. Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2328.jpg|Captain Hook and Mr. Smee peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2940.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2942.jpg|"Get up you idiot!" Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2988.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2956.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2968.jpg|"Why you blithering blockhead!" Captain_Hook_ordering_around_his_pirates.jpg Captain-hook1.jpg|Captain Hook looking in his telescope Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-4595.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-4678.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-4735.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4846.jpg peterpan-disneyscreencaps-4636.jpg|Captain Hook and Peter Pan Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4893.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4974.jpg|Hook about to stab Peter in the back as Peter takes a Napoleonic pose Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4978.jpg|Hook surprised after Smee naively shouts his name Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4983.jpg|Hook getting his hat back Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4987.jpg|Hook with his hat back on Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4991.jpg|Hook against Pan Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5008.jpg|Hook trapped Peter-Pan-Screencap-peter-pan-1726583-768-576.jpg|Hook after having his mustache pulled by Peter Pan Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5017.jpg|Hook against Pan again Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5035.jpg|"I've got you this time, Pan." Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5038.jpg|Hook looking down frightened Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5045.jpg|Hook hanging on 2 Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5060.jpg|"I'll get you for this Pan, if it's the last thing I do!" Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5092.jpg|"No!" peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5113.jpg|The Crocodile grabs Hook's pants Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5122.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5123.jpg|Hook losing his grip. Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5127.jpg|"Yaaah!" Peter-Pan-Screencap-peter-pan-1726597-768-576.jpg|"Smeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!" Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-4849.jpg|Captain Hook fighting the Crocodile Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5169.jpg|Hook yelping in pain after the crocodile bit his foot Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5172.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5184.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-4896.jpg|Captain Hook and Tick-Tock the Crocodile Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5203.jpg|Into the crocodile again Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5207.jpg|Hook about to get accidentally whacked by Smee Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5217.jpg|"Row for the ship!" Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5220.jpg|Hook bumping against a wall Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5228.jpg|"Woaaaaaaaaaah!!!!" Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5232.jpg|Hook swimming for his life again Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5235.jpg|Hook bumping again against the wall Tumblr mtnccrwKUl1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Hook recuperating in his room Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5418.jpg|Hook getting back in Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5427.jpg|Hook still in pain Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5432.jpg|Back into the hot water bucket Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5507.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5516.jpg|High Temperature for Captain Hook! Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5519.jpg|"Woaaaaaaaaaah!!!!" Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5528.jpg|"Why, you doddering imbecile! I..." Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5575.jpg|"That's it, Smee!" Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5578.jpg|Hook rejoiced with a new plan in mind peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5626.jpg|Putting a ring on. peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-6349.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7188.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7767.jpg|"Or the plank?" Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7781.jpg|"Ladies first, dearie." Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7840.jpg|Hook listens for a splash... Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7848.jpg|...which doesn't come. Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7902.jpg|"So you want a splash, Mr. Starkey?" Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7905.jpg|"I'LL GIVE YOU A SPLASH!" Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7911.jpg|"Who's next?" Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7940.jpg|"I'll show you this ghost has blood in his veins!" Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7949.jpg|Take That Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7958.jpg|Hook and Peter fighting Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7964.jpg|Hook trying to kill Peter Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7966.jpg|But Hook Failed Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7970.jpg|Curse this hook peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8029.jpg|Hook trying the free peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8050.jpg|Hook and Peter again peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8052.jpg|Peter cut off the Hook Hat peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8145.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8151.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8153.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8158.jpg|Oomph! Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8166.jpg|Hook seeing stars Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8216.jpg|"Fly! Fly! Fly! You coward!" Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8276.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8317.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8345.jpg|"You're mine, Hook!" Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8398.jpg|"I'M A CODFISH!" Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8436.jpg|The captain comes up from behind... Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8441.jpg|...and plummets off the edge. Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8443.jpg|"AAAAAAAAAGH!" Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8460.jpg|"Smee!" Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8470.jpg|Hook's defeat Return to Never Land Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1908.jpg|Captain Hook with Smee in Return to Never Land Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-2216.jpg|Captain Hook fighting the Octopus in ''Return to Neverland Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-6711.jpg|Captain Hook defeated again with his crew chased away by the octopus Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1845.jpg|¡Smeeeee! peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1942.jpg|"Blaast Him" Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2151.jpg|"Boys?" Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2220.jpg|¡SMEEEEEEEEEEEE! peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-15_tn.jpg peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-622.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-624.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-3605.jpg|Captain Hook facepalm Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6036.jpg|"any Last Words Boy" Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-2237.jpg|Captain Hook visualized as a codfish by the Octopus Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2029.jpg|Captain Hook fighting with Peter Pan Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6130.jpg|Captain Hook: "Good heavens Run Run for you lifes. It's a Little girl." Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6346.jpg|Hook attacking Jane peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-625.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-628.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-4630.jpg|Captain Hook With Jane In Return to Never Land peterpan2-disneyscreencaps_com-3180.jpg cap993preview.jpg|Captain Hook Looking Jane Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-3838.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-4683.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-6708.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-6701.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1523.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1843.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-2297.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-6597.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-6629.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-2188.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-2269.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-2254.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-6659.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-6655.jpg Peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6768.jpg Peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6765.jpg Peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6763.jpg Captain Hook's Frustration.PNG Captain Hook's Laugh.PNG ''The Pirate Fairy'' The-Pirate-Fairy-41.png The-Pirate-Fairy-42.png|Serving the captain tea The-Pirate-Fairy-47.png The-Pirate-Fairy-46.png The-Pirate-Fairy-45.png The-Pirate-Fairy-51.png James The Pirate Fairy.jpg The-Pirate-Fairy-65.png James and Zarina.jpg The-Pirate-Fairy-86.png ZarinaJames-Pirate Fairy01.png The-Pirate-Fairy-93.png|"Captain, are you alright?" The-Pirate-Fairy-102.jpg Hooktpf.png ZarinaJames-Pirate Fairy02.png James-Pirate Fairy01.png James-Pirate Fairy02.png ZarinaJames-Pirate Fairy03.png James-Pirate Fairy03.png James-Pirate Fairy04.png ZarinaJames-Pirate Fairy04.png The-Pirate-Fairy-112.png|"And I don't even like oysters." The-Pirate-Fairy-96.jpg The-Pirate-Fairy-123.png The-Pirate-Fairy-127.png The-Pirate-Fairy-129.png ZarinaJames-Pirate Fairy05.png The-Pirate-Fairy-135.png|James flying ZarinaJames-Pirate Fairy06.png James-Pirate Fairy05.png James-Pirate Fairy06.png James-Pirate Fairy07.png ZarinaJames-Pirate Fairy07.png James-Pirate Fairy08.png James-Pirate Fairy09.png TinkZarinaJames-Pirate Fairy.png James-Pirate Fairy10.png Tick-Tock&James-The Pirate Fairy.jpg The-Pirate-Fairy-111.png|"Just give me a hand!" Category:Character galleries Category:Peter Pan galleries Category:Disney Fairies galleries Category:Disney Villains galleries